User talk:StarGamer6
Grow up + more I saw the the post you left on Batking's blog, and I have to say that's not acceptable. Telling people to "Get real" is not appropriate behavior, especially considering your history here. You have made countless of worthless blogs that not only is completely uninteresting, they are barely understandable due to the way you write. You really should think before posting such comments, because that one applied more to you than to Batking. Ironic, don't you think? Also, it's great that you help create Pokémon pages, but try to put more effort into them. Use wiki standards such as bold name in the first sentence, use the correct categories and link to other pages. Also use the base stat template for stats, they are not to be written in the article directly. Moreover, try to add some text to the page. Just name, type and generation isn't very much for a page. If you aren't going to write full pages, it is better to wait for someone else to do, your short pages only means more job for us others. Finally, stop erasing everything from your talk page, try to improve instead and you wont be receiving those comments that I guess you are ashamed of. We need to be able to see what you have done before. - Ville10 16:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you even listen to me? STOP REMOVING TEXT FROM YOUR TALK PAGE! it should be there so that we can keep track of what you have done, both good and bad. You also need to check some other pokémon pages, such as Ivysaur, to see exactly what we want. The pages you create leave much to be desired, which others are left to fix. - Ville10 19:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I think i am starting '''to get the drift Paper Mario stub template Regarding your idea on Bentendo's talk page, I don't think that a Paper Mario stub template is necessary, the Mario stub one already covers those pages. Also, suggesting someone else to do something isn't the best way to go. If you want something added, be prepared to create it yourself. - Ville10 14:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Is there a way for normal members to create templates? If so, how? I've been wondering The Great Deku Tree 15:07, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Just act as if you're creating a new page but add "template:" before the title. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| '''Bentendo ]] Talk 16:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Categories... again You added Category:Nintendo products to Nintendo All-Plastic, it should not be there, Category: Western playing cards is a subcategory to that one, thus it is not needed. Please, stop adding categories if you don't understand which are needed. I've told you enough times, and I'm fed-up with fixing your mistakes. - Ville10 12:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. You've been warned several times and if you continue to add incorrect categories you will be banned. Like Ville 10 said we have a system going on, which is fairly simple. here's how it works: :Category: Nintendo ::Sub-Category: Nintendo products :::Sub-Category: Nintendo playing cards ::::Sub-Category: Western playing cards :You see? If a product is placed within Western playing cards, you do NOT add it to Category: Nintendo playing cards, Category: Nintendo products or Category: Nintendo. You have proved that you do not understand how to deal with the categories, so I'd advise that you to refrain from adding them. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 18:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow Wow, I can't believe you. You really know how to get yourself banned. Why oh why do keep doing this? You're probably gonna get banned the minute Bentendo gets on here. Why must you give us all such trouble? The Great Deku Tree 23:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty much, yeah. Goodbye StarGamer. We gave you several warnings so I can't say it was a hard choice to make. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 23:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC)